Correspondance
by Emeraude-Argent
Summary: Suite à une décision de Dumbledore, Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter doivent cohabiter durant une année entière ... Amour, Haine, Humour, Angoisse et Suspens sont au programme ... HPDM Fiction en réécriture.


**Correspondance**

Par _Emeraude-Argent_

**Chapitre I**

* * *

Ce chapitre a été modifié, aux besoins du scénario de cette fiction. Certains éléments ont donc été supprimés ou ajoutés. Si vous êtes un ancien lecteur, je vous invite donc à relire Correspondance en intégralité. Merci également de me signaler toutes fautes orthographiques ou grammaticales, éléments hors contexte, propos incohérents ou autre qui pourraient vous gêner.

* * *

L'univers de cette fiction ainsi que ses personnages, lieux et autres appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire contiendra des scènes pouvant choquer certains, elle est rating **M**, et elle ne tiendra pas compte de tous les évènements de la saga. Si vous avez la moindre suggestion ou demande à m'adresser, merci de m'envoyer un MP sur mon compte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les rayons du soleil disparaissaient sans bruit sur l'herbe sombre. Un paisible silence avait enveloppé le parc de Poudlard.

Depuis 10 mois désormais la tranquillité était revenue dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais personne n'avait oublié les sinistres évènements qui étaient advenus à l'époque. Un badaud de passage voyait simplement en ce parc un havre de calme, mais pour un oeil aguerris, cette masse verdoyante signifiait tout autre chose. Un être connaisseur aurait pu voir les reflets pourpres sur les pissenlits. Les petits autels placés minutieusement à la lisière des bois. Ou même la lueur foudroyante de la mort, aux bordures de la forêt interdite. Les tombes fleuries, qui encadraient le lac, témoignaient de leur mieux des batailles passées.

10 mois jour pour jour que la guerre était arrivée à son terme. Mais à quel prix ? Des milliers d'Hommes morts ou blessés, des familles décimées et des survivants anéantis. Est-ce cela que l'on appelle victoire ? Au lendemain de la guerre, le monde sorcier semblait sans avenir.

Mais la volonté de certains et le courage des autres avait permis de reconstruire de nouvelles vies. Et 10 mois après, les âmes de tous semblaient apaisées.

C'était néanmoins ce que l'on pouvait observer dans la grande salle de l'école de magie la plus réputée d'Occident.

Un brouhaha ahurissant avait ensevelit la pièce, et un désordre des plus complets y régnait. Des étudiants tous plus excités les uns que les autres bavardaient et criaient pour certains, et les professeurs, bien que très posés, avaient du mal à maitriser ce trop plein de bonne humeur.

C'était en effet une singulière soirée pour les occupants de Poudlard, qui commémoraient les 10 mois de paix du monde sorcier.

Pour l'occasion, de nombreuses personnalités s'étaient déplacées à Poudlard, pour assister à la cérémonie officielle, présidée par Albus Dumbledore en personne. Les familles des victimes étaient également présentes, ainsi que les "héros de guerre", qui devaient être décorés ce soir là.

Pour l'occasion, la grande salle avait était réaménagée, et comportait maintenant une immense estrade ainsi que quelques centaines de chaises. Ces dernières étaient toutes occupées, et chacun de leur occupant attendait avec impatience l'arrivée du directeur de l'école.

Soudain la salle s'obscurcit, pour s'éclairer quelques secondes plus tard sur Dumbledore, debout sur l'estrade. Un silence religieux s'installa, et un micro apparu devant le directeur. Ce dernier trébucha sur les différents fils et tomba de l'estrade. Une fois remis debout, il s'adressa, essoufflé, à la foule impatiente :

"Amis du soir, bonsoir ! Je suis navré pour ce léger contretemps, mais la Confédération Internationale de l'Amitié Moldu-Sorcière m'a offert ce splendide engin moldu, vous comprendrez aisément que je ne pouvait refuser ! Mais revenons à notre point de départ ... Nous sommes présents ici ce soir pour célébrer le dixième mois de la fin de la guerre. Je crois que vous savez tous ce qu'il s'est passé, et je n'ai guère envie de vous endormir en récitant un discours de 3 heures et demie.

Je pense même qu'écouter les progrès que j'ai fais en opéra vous passionnerait plus. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas une mauvaise idée, que diriez vous d'une petite démonstration ? L'amouuuuuuuuuuuuuur est ennnnnnnnnnfant de ..."

Minerva Mcgonnagall jeta un regard noir à son supérieur, et celui ci jugea bon pour sa propre survit de stopper là pour l'instant la splendide démonstration de ses talents de chanteurs.

"... Hum, oui, comme je le disais précédemment, venons en tout de suite à l'essentiel. Nous n'aurions jamais pu gagner la guerre sans les milliers de sorciers et moldus mort pour notre victoire, et notre paix. J'aimerais donc que nous portions ce soir un toast à tous ceux morts ou disparus pour la paix. Je citerais ce soir parmi les nombreuses victimes, celles qui ont étudiés ici, dans notre noble école, et qui sont mortes pour notre cause.

Paix à Hannah Abbot !

Paix à Marcus Belby !

Paix à Andromeda Black !

Paix à Amélia Bones !

Paix à Edgar Bones !

Paix à Lavande Brown !

Paix à Michael Corner !

Paix à Dennis Crivey !

Paix à Roger Davies !

Paix à Pénélope Deauclaire !

Paix à Seamus Finnigan !

Paix à Angelina Johnson !

Paix à Ernie MacMillan !

Paix à Parvati Patil !

Paix à Sibylle Trelawney !

Paix à George Weasley !

Paix à Rose Zeller !"

Toutes les personnes présentes levèrent silencieusement leur verre, et chacun eu une pensée pour un proche ou un ami décédé. Mais le plus dur était sans aucun doute pour ceux dont les enfants, parents, frères, soeurs ou amis avaient retourné leur veste, et trahi leur camps. Ils vivaient alors une constante humiliation, et assister à la présente cérémonie ne leur faisait que plus mal.

"Je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se dois les héros de cette guerre !" Dumbledore avait prononcé ces mots avec un rictus particulièrement risible, et ne cachait pas son aversion pour cette phrase toute faite.

Mais la foule applaudissait à tout rompre, et les survivants entrèrent sur scène.

Ils étaient environ une trentaine, et portaient tous des robes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Ils s'alignèrent silencieusement sur le devant de la scène, et aucune lueur de fierté ne venait emplir leurs yeux. Les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécus ne seraient jamais révélés au grand public, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Comme de tradition, le ministre de la magie actuel monta sur l'estrade et décora chacun des héros de l'ordre de Merlin de première classe.

* * *

Drago Malfoy observait avec consternation la médaille qu'on venait de lui remettre. On le félicitait pour avoir tuer des gens. Torturer des êtres humains. Ennemis, certes, mais humains. Cette médaille représentait la mort, et il se promit intérieurement de la jeter dès qu'il serait seul. Le jeune homme avait bien changé depuis le début de la guerre. Il était peut être toujours très fier, et mettait comme depuis toujours un point d'honneur à la sauvegarde de son honneur et de sa réputation, mais les choses étaient malgré tout différentes.

Il avait été un précieux allié à l'Ordre du Phénix durant la seconde partie de la guerre, en jouant le rôle d'agent double tenue précédemment par Severus Rogue, mort au début de la guerre.

Mais même si il avait acquis la confiance de tous, il n'avait pas pour autant gagné en sociabilité. Il ne voulait pas être remercié pour sa bravoure, ni félicité pour son talent. Bien que sa molduphobie se soit quelque peu tarie, il n'en été pas devenu plus tolérant pour autant. Seuls deux personnes au monde avaient obtenus son respect : Narcissa Malfoy, sa mère, et Albus Dumbledore, qui leur avait à tous deux sauvés la vie.

Mais pendant qu'il observait Albus Dumbledore raconter aux invités de quelle couleur étaient ses précédentes chaussettes, il regretta plus que jamais le respect qu'il lui portait.

* * *

Harry Potter réfléchissait à toute allure. Le ministre se rapprochait, et il lui fallait prendre une décision. Plus que trois personnes ... deux ... une ...

- Monsieur Potter ! Si il y a eu un héros durant cette guerre, c'est assurément vous ! Vous être notre sauveur Harry, venez ici que je vous embrasse ! Et permettez moi de vous remettre cette splendide ...

- Je ne vous le permets pas.

- Pardon ? Excusez moi, je suis un peu dur d'oreille ces temps-ci, vous avez dit quelque chose ?

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur le Ministre, mais je ne veux pas de cette médaille. Donnez là à la famille d'une victime, elle leur sera plus utile qu'à moi. Car voyez vous Monsieur, j'aurais préféré flancher devant Voldemort. Que reste-t-il aujourd'hui ? Des familles déchirées à jamais. Des souvenirs douloureux pour certains et des maladies incurables pour d'autre. Un faux semblant de planitude, pour se dire que tout sera comme avant. Mais plus rien ne sera comme, avant, le comprenez vous ? Tout à changé, et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Les sourires sont faux, les joues sont creuses . Alors à quoi bon gagner une médaille quand on voit le résultat du travail des "survivants ?"

Un troupeau d'ange passa, et le silence qui en résultait n'en était que de plus en plus angoissant.

Puis contre toute attente, un énorme feu d'artifice explosa dans le ciel enchanté de la grande salle.

"Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, rie Dumbledore, je pensais que pour détendre l'atmosphère cela pouvait être sympathique."

Et pendant qu'il monopolisait ainsi l'attention, il permit au jeune homme brun de s'échapper discrètement de la scène.

* * *

"C'était grandiose, Harry ! Absolument grandiose ! Et le ministre tirait une de ces têtes ! Je pensais vraiment pas que t'étais capable de ça ! Mais après tout, t'es Harry Potter, mon pote, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Notre-Héros-De-Tous-Les-Temps !"

Ron esquiva de justesse un polochon qui alla fracasser le vase posé derrière lui.

Ils étaient discrètement remontés dans leur dortoir après le petit scandale qu'avait provoqué Harry, et ce dernier était soulagé que toute cette mascarade soit enfin finie.

Il s'en voulait un peu vis-à-vis de Dumbledore et des familles des victimes, mais il ne pouvait décidemment pas supporter toutes ces cérémonies officielles. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les médias s'étaient déchaînés pour décrocher la moindre interview, mais le survivant n'en avait accepté aucune.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par la tête d'Hermione, qui venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée.

« Harry James Potter, vous allez me faire le plaisir de descendre immédiatement dans la grande salle, s'exclama la gryffondor. Le ministre est partis, et Dumbledore souhaite que tous les élèves _sans exception aucune_ soient présents. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote, mais tu as intérêt à venir au plus vite si tu ne veux pas passer la nuit dans le cachot de Snape à récurer des chaudrons. Et cela vaut également pour toi, _Mon chéri_ ! » Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

Ces derniers sortaient ensemble depuis le soir de la bataille finale, où il avaient finis par s'apercevoir que leurs sentiments étaient partagés. Ils se disputaient sans arrêt, mais étaient malgrès tout inséparables.

Harry et Ronald, vaincus, descendirent de leur dortoit en ronchonant.

Ils arrivèrent discrètement (une fois n'est pas coutume), et virent que le ministre, les familles et les invités étaient partis. Il ne demeurait plus que les professeurs et les élèves de Poudlard, dont l'excitation n'était pas retombée.

Puis Dumbledore commença à parler.

« Chers tous, rebonjour ! Pendant les vacances, il m'est venu une idée. Une idée absolulent géniale, à mon humble avis. Je vais faire réaliser à deux personnes ici présentes une expérience dont le but sera la bonne entente entre les maisons de Poudlard. La coupe de feu – il désigna l'objet posé devant lui, nous dévoilera dans quelques instants deux noms, ceux d'un Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard, qui cohabiteront ensemble tout au long de l'année. »

La coupe de feu laissa échapper des étincelles pourpres, et des murmures d'impatience et de curiosité traversèrent la salle.

Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles avaient l'air déçus mais en même temps rassurés de ne pas pouvoir participer, et semblaient on ne peut plus impatients de découvrir les malheureux qui allaient être choisis. Les Serpentards affichaient une moue dédaigneuse, et l'expression des Gryffondors était indéchiffrables.

La coupe crépita, et un parchemin noircit s'éleva dans les airs avant d'atterir dans la main de Dumbledore. Ce dernier déchiffra le morceau de papier, et sans autre cérémonie déclara enfin :

« Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter »

Jamais la grande salle n'avait été aussi silencieuse. Dumbledore reprit – quelque peu amusé par le malaise qui s'était installé :

« Et bien, je devrais vous annoncer des nouvelles comme celle là plus souvent, ça a au moins le mérite de vous faire taire ! Messieurs Malfoy et Potter, je vous demande de venir me voir dans mon bureau à la fin du repas. »

Et sur ce, le vieil homme se servit une part de charlotte à la framboise, qui venait d'apparaître sur la table.

* * *

Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ? Avez vous des suggestions à me faire ? Si oui, n'hésitez pas ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et à bientôt !


End file.
